


Причины

by Kumchibapchi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Family, Jean and Mikasa have a son, Post-Canon, eren erased everyone's memory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi
Summary: «за серым небом, я уверен, скрывается яркий свет. после того, как тёмные тучи рассеятся, все вокруг засияет новыми красками».©exo «been through»
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 6





	Причины

**Author's Note:**

> я не могу отделаться от мыслей о жане и микасе, являющихся супругами. это сильнее меня. я не уверена, что смогла передать свои представления через текст, так что просто знайте, что они  
> к р у т ы е

Микаса всегда проводит свободное время в небольшой беседке перед домом. Первое время после переезда Жан не видел в этом ничего плохого, знал, что ей нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, и даже в какой-то степени гордился тем, что Микаса оценила его старания. В строительстве он был не так хорош, как в военном деле, но всё-таки мог построить что-то толковое, если постарается. Это место приглянулось Микасе сразу же, стоило им только зайти на участок, но вот уже два года она проводит там много времени, думая о чем-то своём. Он знает, что дело в другом.

Жан всегда даёт ей личное пространство, уважая и позволяя побыть наедине с собой — Микаса была сдержанной и немного меланхоличной женщиной, сколько он её помнит. Всегда думала о чем-то своём, нередко выглядела грустной и даже иногда плакала, просыпаясь от ночных кошмаров. Ему потребовалось больше года общения с ней, чтобы понять, что это не было её обычным состоянием. Однако как бы Жан не пытался разговорить Микасу, искренне беспокоясь и желая помочь, она никогда не рассказывала ему о том, что именно её тревожит, умело переключая внимание на другие вещи. Раньше он мог противостоять этому, но никогда не оказывал давление.

Теперь солдат не может определиться: он находится в проигрыше или в выигрыше?

Жан тушит докуренную сигарету, наблюдая за тем, как Микаса медленно поднимается на ноги и выходит из беседки, обходя цветочный сад стороной. Он никогда не устанет удивляться тому, как ей удалось превратить это место из пустоши в оживленный дом за такое небольшое время. Конечно же, Кирштайн тоже не оставался в стороне, следуя советам своей матери, которая была просто не в себе от счастья, когда он наконец женился. Они неплохо понимали друг друга и недавно наконец решились на переезд именно на эту территорию, ранее заброшенную. Первое время он невероятно сильно беспокоился о Микасе, чувствуя себя неуверенно из-за переезда по работе — конечно же, Жан понимал, что она знала, за кого выходит замуж, и была готова к этому, но действительно ли люди так спокойно все принимали? Бросали все? Он никогда не был дураком, однако задумывался — действительно ли она была так счастлива, как утверждала?

Жан всегда знал, что Микаса любила природу, воспитываясь на окраине деревень в лесу своими родителями охотниками, но почему-то никогда не думал, что у неё получится так хорошо выращивать цветы. Казалось, это было её методом отвлечься от всего, что заставляло женщину переживать. Именно на этом месте ранее стоял ее собственный дом, годы назад разрушенный из-за внешнего конфликта с другими странами за ресурсы. Её родители были убиты также, как брат — Жан не пытается расспрашивать её об этом, знает только его имя и то, что он был героем. Но прекрасно понимает, что вся меланхоличность и кошмары каким-то образом связаны с её прошлым. Иногда ему кажется, что Микаса была не от мира сего в прямом смысле слова.

Знала то, чего знать не должна.

Тёплый ветер играет в угольных волосах Микасы, она заправляет за ухо выбившуюся длинную прядь и всматривается в сторону дома, прислушиваясь к окружающим звукам, когда Жан тепло улыбается и легким движением машет ей рукой в знак приветствия, как всегда. Он знает, что она не любит, когда он курит в доме, поэтому оставляет окно открытым, прекрасно зная, что не может выйти на улицу следом за ней. Не сейчас. Сейчас Жан просто по-старому внимательно наблюдает за своей возлюбленной женой и против собственной воли думает о том, что не хочет покидать её.

Сейчас Жану кажется, что в высокой должности было больше минусов, чем плюсов, но он ни за что на свете не уйдёт из армии, пока не будет уверен в том, что его семья ни в чем не нуждается. Нередко голос его матери, твердящий, что единственное, в чем они всегда будут нуждаться — это он, звучит в его памяти немного громче обычного. Жан делает все возможное, чтобы возвращаться домой и сохранять мир, только наступивший после всех потерь и войн. После всего.

Он выходит к ней навстречу, когда видит, как она приближается к двери, поднимаясь в дом по каменным ступеням.

— Я надеялась, что ты проспишь дольше обычного, — вместо приветствия замечает Микаса и обнимает Жана за шею, когда он по привычке целует её в щеку. — Вчера было довольно поздно.

Микаса всегда обнимает его так осторожно и бережно, что Жан не может не задерживать дыхание против собственной воли хотя бы на несколько мгновений. Тогда, казалось, он оказывается так далеко от всех воин и своих обязанностей, как солдата, и смертей, словно прыгает с границы вселенной. И, просыпаясь дома, рядом со своей семьей, Жан всегда оказывается уверен, что ради их спокойствия готов в одиночку проделывать тот же путь миллион раз и хоть безостановочно переворачивать весь мир вверх дном. С монстрами. Без монстров. Даже ради цветочного сада, небольшой, но просторной беседки или всех деревянных качелей во дворе.

Она по-старому трет свое лицо, чтобы убрать ощущение, полученное из-за его щетины, и её губы изгибаются в чем-то, напоминающим улыбку. Улыбка Микасы была таким же редким явлением, как…как практически все, что Жан не видел слишком давно, но помнил так, будто оно всегда было перед его глазами. В самые неожиданные моменты. И он готов сделать все, что угодно ради этого.

— Извини, — негромко говорит Жан, несмотря на то, что Микаса никогда не была против того, чтобы он целовал её. — Сегодня слишком хорошее утро, чтобы его проспать, — поясняет, обнимая крепче.

— Вы всегда так говорите, — со вздохом без злости отвечает она. — Но я рада, что ты здесь.

Жан по-доброму усмехается и следует за ней, когда она вскоре отстраняется, направляясь на кухню — Микаса никогда особо не бывает нежной, предпочитая при необходимости выражать свои чувства словами. Он давно привык к этому и не считает их отношения странными. Сейчас ему кажется неправильным или скорее странным поведение соседей или друзей по службе, состоящих в браке. Казалось, будто они не видели совершенно ничего, кроме друг друга — как неразлучники. Но это, конечно, не говорит о том, что Жану или Микасе было совершенно все равно на то, что происходит в их семье. Они, наверное, большую часть времени просто оставались занятыми своей работой и жили почти как лучшие друзья. Их устраивало такое положение дел ещё задолго до того, как появилась еще одна важная причина сохранять мир в мире во что бы то ни стало. Казалось, словно все так и должно быть, ведь для того, чтобы выразить свою любовь, не обязательно кричать о ней на весь мир. Они могут позаботиться друг о друге, когда необходимо.

Микаса быстро заплетает свои волосы в пучок и ставит молоко на огонь, скорее рефлекторно сверяясь со временем на наручных часах. Обычно она начинает готовить завтрак на несколько минут раньше этого, но не зацикливается на том, что немного выбивается из привычного графика. Сейчас ей кажется, что она соскучилась по Жану сильнее, чем бывало ранее — он всегда проводил на работе много времени, но и выходных у него было соответственно достаточно. Конечно, они не были такими же частыми, как, например, у Армина, работающего в собственном книжном магазине, но всё-таки раньше Микаса не могла сказать, что считала дни до возвращения Жана.

Он несколько мгновений зачарованно наблюдает за ней, отмечая, что её волосы стали длиннее.

— Давай я приготовлю, — быстро помыв руки под краном, говорит Жан, закидывая на плечо кухонное полотенце. — Ты выглядишь немного уставшей.

— Нет, все в порядке, — качает головой Микаса, высыпая в кипящее молоко крупу, которую он осторожно ей передаёт, заваривая две чашки её любимого чая рядом. — Он просит комочки. Я…

— Так я ведь спец по комочкам! — ловко меняясь с ней местами, утверждает Жан. — Выпей пока чайку, родная, это будут лучшие комки, вернее, лучшая каша, которую он съест, после твоей.

Микаса с согласием кивает головой и начинает помешивать жидкость в чашке. Чай пахнет так приятно, что она может поклясться — все практически в порядке, уже не так сложно, шарфа больше нет. Периодически женщина чувствует приливы приступов меланхолии, иногда тоска становится просто невыносимой, заставляя её хотеть кричать так громко, чтобы сами небеса рассыпались вдребезги. Долгое время Эрен был для неё всем. Было бы невероятно глупо утверждать, что все изменилось. Да, он её разочаровал. Да, он сошёл с ума. Да, он погиб.

Но она в порядке. Микаса не одна, и речь идёт не только о Леви, который делит с ней одну тайну.

Микаса переводит взгляд на Жана и думает о том, что иногда смотрит на него слишком долго. За всю свою жизнь она делала это достаточное количество раз, чтобы ненавязчиво, против собственной воли запомнить все его черты. Каждый шрам, независимо от того, какой он — свежий или бледный, большой или едва ли заметный. Она знает Жана намного лучше, чем он может себе представить. Читая его, как единственную книгу, оставшуюся после пожара, Микаса постоянно слышит шутки о супругах, которые знают друг друга, подобно врагам — досконально, так хорошо, будто прожили вместе почти десять лет. Жан не помнит их первую встречу. Никто не помнит её. Но Микаса практически готова согласиться, что видела, как он превратился из деревенского паренька, желавшего жить за внутренними стенами, в лучшего из солдат Парадиза.

Стен больше нет. Ещё немного, самую малость — и они будут в порядке.

— Коул проснулся, — внезапно нарушает тишину Жан, одновременно с Микасой поворачиваясь на тихий звон, доносящийся из соседней комнаты. — Он тот ещё соня, верно?

Женщине требуется всего несколько мгновений, чтобы прийти в себя. Она быстро моргает, избавляясь от нахлынувших воспоминаний, и прислушивается к звуку неуклюжих шагов в гостиной. Почему он не идёт сюда? Что-то случилось? Вероятно, Коул вновь отвлекся на птиц.

— Это гены, — по-доброму парирует она, переставляя чашки на стол, прежде чем торопливо покидает кухню.

Жан сам не замечает, как оказывается в дверях гостиной вместе с обеспокоенной Микасой и быстро сканирует комнату взглядом — всего несколько секунд назад они слышали отсюда звон игрушки своего маленького сына, который не мог быть настолько шустрым, чтобы уже быть в другой комнате. Рядом с окном действительно виднеются маленькие птицы с различным оперением, но они практически не обращают на это своё внимание. Коул выдаёт себя самостоятельно, когда Жан переглядывается с Микасой и приближается к дивану, чтобы аккуратно снять с ребёнка одеяло, под которым тот прятался. Несмотря на свой возраст, он был довольно сообразительным мальчиком, что не стало для кого-то удивительным — его мать была точно такой же. Сильнее и выносливее многих, кого знал Жан. Леви, родственник Микасы, присылающий её любимый чай из Италии, говорил, что она была такой всегда. Сильнейшей.

— Пап! — звонко восклицает хитрый Коул и сразу же обнимает Жана за шею, когда тот подхватывает его на руки, поворачиваясь к Микасе. — Вор-рбушек?

— Да, родной, там воробей, — соглашается солдат, пока Микаса нежно поправляет взъерошенные волосы только проснувшегося сына, который сейчас сам выглядит, как птенец. — Наверное, он прилетел клевать зернышки во дворе.

— Каша остывает, — напоминает Микаса, осторожно снимая полотенце с плеча Жана. — Я жду на кухне, хорошо?

Он молча кивает, с легкостью и уверенностью поддерживая сына на руках, чтобы тот смог посмотреть на птиц через открытое окно. Тёплый ветерок должен помочь ему проснуться окончательно, а за то, с каким восторгом он наблюдает за маленькими пташками, Микаса готова отдать все, что угодно. С тем самым, давно забытым, детским восторгом, Коул готов наблюдать за ними на протяжении нескольких часов. Конечно, птицы, что водились здесь, были проще чаек, находящихся около моря, вблизи дома, в котором они жили до переезда, но тоже завлекали его.

Иногда Микаса сама не замечала, как могла просидеть около моря до самого вечера, думая о прошлом, и о погибших товарищах, о которых забыли практически все люди на этой земле. Но сейчас она старается жить дальше, несмотря на все. Боль не может длиться вечно. Она не забудет.

— Мама у нас любит командовать, да, сынок? — шепчет Жан, прежде чем перехватывает ребёнка по-другому и поднимает с дивана его новую игрушку, неторопливо следуя на кухню.

— Жан, он может идти сам, — в очередной раз говорит Микаса, выдвигая стульчик для кормления, пока мужчина пытается осторожно отцепить руки Коула от своих волос, — просто возьми его за руку.

Она наблюдает за ними несколько мгновений, решая, должна ли вмешиваться. Казалось, за всю жизнь их сына волосы Жана страдали от его цепких ручек чаще, чем её, но он не торопился укорачивать свою стрижку. Конечно, чаще всего Жан собирает волосы, однако это едва ли спасает. Микаса забирает Коула как раз вовремя, когда он отвлекается на несколько мгновений, разжимая кулак. К удивлению, Коул не начинает недовольно пищать или проситься обратно на руки к Жану, который может бесконечно носить его, словно мальчик совершенно ничего не весит. Вместо этого он переключает внимание на Микасу — упирается в неё взглядом и слишком знакомо улыбается.

— Будем кушать? — задаёт риторический вопрос она, поддерживая сына под бедро. — Папа приготовил для тебя кашу.

Несмотря на весёлый тон, её взгляд по-прежнему кажется мрачным. Жан перестал верить, что дело было в цвете её глаз где-то после второго свидания еще несколько лет назад, но, встречаясь с её родственником не только во время некоторых праздников и редких дней, когда тот мог приехать в гости просто ради чашечки чая, но и по работе, он знал, что это было семейным.

— На пол! На пол! — просит Коул, когда понимает, что Микаса застегивает ремешки на его стульчике. — Мама…

Жан убеждается, что каша стала приемлемой температуры, и переставляет тарелку на детский стол. Он прекрасно знает, что в последнее время Коул сильнее заинтересовался самостоятельностью, но все равно с сомнением переглядывается с Микасой, когда она завязывает салфетку вокруг шеи мальчика и передаёт в его руки небольшую ложку, осторожно щелкая его по носу. Коул тихо хихикает и тянется к ней, сразу же теряя весь недовольный вид, делающий его смешным, а не грозным. Будь Жан моложе лет на десять, он бы однозначно не смог спокойно наблюдать за тем, как вскоре (минут через пять) все вокруг покрывается кашей, но теперь мужчина лишь радуется, что оказывается дома, подальше от своего отряда, члены которого иногда ведут себя хуже маленького Коула. Жан переглядывается с сыном, замечая, что он повторяет действия за ним — пытается размешивать свою кашу также, как Жан чай.

Жан берет Коула за руку позже, когда они выходят на улицу. Микаса вытаскивает из почтового ящика письмо с незнакомой эмблемой и поднимается в беседку, издалека наблюдая за тем, как они рассматривают цветы, которыми мальчик не так уж сильно интересовался ранее. Жан что-то рассказывает ему и, даже несмотря на то, что Микаса ничего не слышит, ей кажется это правильным. Её отец часто говорил об охоте и о дикой природе, ещё не тронутой титанами. Она надеется, что люди больше никогда не столкнутся с ними, но стоит ей только взглянуть на текст письма, как вся уверенность превращается в пепел. За всю свою жизнь женщина видела этот почерк миллион раз.

Но мертвецы не пишут писем.

Оно старое. Потерявшееся.

Она закрывает глаза и разрывает письмо на мелкие кусочки, убеждая себя, что настоящий, её Эрен, давно погиб — задолго до того, как его тело навсегда совместилось с титаном, испарившемся посреди выжженного огнём поля боя. Микаса всегда была рядом, но упустила тот момент, когда навечно потеряла его. Она спускается из беседки и поднимает хохочущего Коула на руки, поддерживая его. Он с любопытством осматривается вокруг, вновь гладит её по волосам, смотря на неё большими и слишком мудрыми глазами, в которых, кажется, может уместиться весь мир. Иногда Микаса забывает о том, что он — такой маленький и внимательный — тоже Аккерман. И она не знает, действительно не знает, что чувствует, когда в очередной раз понимает, что Коул такой же неприкосновенный, подобно каждому Аккерману.

Коул с настоящей искренностью целует Микасу в щеку, заправляя длинную прядь волос за её ухо. Она крепко, но осторожно прижимает сына к себе и целует его в лоб, смаргивая непрошеные слёзы.

Жан лишь с поддержкой нежно улыбается ей, как и всегда. Благодаря этому Микаса в очередной раз понимает, что у неё действительно есть то, за что стоит сражаться. Даже после гибели человека, который был для неё всем. Теперь у них — Микасы и Жана — есть тот, ради кого они смогут справиться со всеми сложностями и опасностями, с болью или памятью, что навечно осталась с Микасой даже после падения стен и всего мира.


End file.
